


An unexpected christmas present

by YayaSamuko



Series: Lily sister [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Just some HonoYuki Yuri Lemon for Christmass… [Tags: Yuri; Smuth/Lemon; Incest]





	An unexpected christmas present

It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing outside. Installed comfortably under her futon, Yukiho was peacefully resting while occasionally stealing a glance at the window or at the door.

It was really calm. The young woman was living with her sister in an apartment they lent after finishing high school. Since the college they enrolled at is somehow far from their old house, they decided to lend an apartment with their parent’s help.

What bothered the red-head’s mind was that her sister wasn’t home yet. Honoka said earlier that she was going to a party at Maki’s place. All the former members of µ’s were invited. Yukiho then decided to stay home.

It was already past 22:30 though and her sister wasn’t back yet. Sighing, Yukiho pushed herself in a sitting position and picked her phone. She dialed her sister’s number and it rang for minutes, but no one answered.

That was it! She was worried. She knew that her sister was air-head and stubborn at time. That let them into deep trouble in the past. And she is even more idiot when alongside a certain ravenette and another ginger from the µ’s.

Just as Yukiho was about to call the former pianist of the group, she heard someone opening the door. She quickly stood up and ran out of her room, and toward the main door only to find her sister in a Santa outfit and a red ribbon attached on both her waist and neck. Her face had some shade of red.

“Onee-chan, where have you been? I was worried.” Yukiho said as she let the air-head at a warmer spot of the house: near the kotatsu. “And what’s this outfit?”

“This, Yukiho…” Honoka replied with a drunken voice. The younger quickly realized in what shape her sister was as she could smell alcohol coming out from the ginger. “It’s your Christmas present!”

“Wait! Are you drunk?” Yukiho scowled.

“Dude… It’s only once a year! It’s not like I drink everyday…” The older girl tried to fight back, but paused an instant as she felt like something was emerging from her gust toward her stomach and taking it way toward her upper body.

Fortunately, the red-head quickly realized what was going on and led her sister to the water closet so she could vomit. The ginger let out of all the junk foods she ate earlier at the party direct into the toilet.

After a couple of minute, Honoka fell on the floor from fatigue. Her sister took the opportunity to activate the toilet and watched as the vomits flowing down toward the canalizations.

After being sure the toilet was clean, she finally turned to her sister an led the later one at her bedroom, so she could get some sleep. She placed Honoka on her futon and let to the kitchen to get her something proper to eat and drink. She came back about 10 minutes later with a glass of water and a plate of cookies.

“Here! Eat these! Your stomach be empty.” Yukiho gave the snack and watched as her sister happily ate them. “This is the last time I let you go to a party with alcohol! Look at yourself, you’re pitiable!” The younger scowled.

“F-fine if you say so…” Honoka pouted. “…I have the feeling like you’re the older sister. Are you mocking me?”

“That’s because you’re so careless that I have to be the mature one!”

And that little ‘discussion’ went on until the ginger finished her snack. Once finished, Yukiho took the plate and glass before placing them on the bedside table. She then processed into helping her sister undressing.

“Anyway, what on earth is that outfit and where did you get it?” Yukiho groaned as she helped her sister sitting up.

“It was a gift Kotori-chan gave me! We made present exchange and I got this one.”

Deciding to brush the subject out this time, Yukiho resumed the undressing challenge. She first took the upper part off and then skirt followed on the floor.

Honoka was now standing in her underwear only as her sister gathered the outfit and placed them at the side. She was about to stand up and get some new clothes aka pajama, but was stopped as the older girl grabbed her by the wrist.

“What’s wrong?”

Honoka’s face turned redder as she only glanced at her sister, not letting go of her hand and not saying a word. Yukiho felt a little awkward at that time. Was she feeling something deep inside from seeing her sister in such bad shape?

Silence followed. That was when the ginger finally decided to make the first step and pushed the younger girl on the futon. She quickly crawled and whispered at the red-head’s ear. “I have to thank you for always taking care of me. As to thank you, I will give you a special present.”

Yukiho had a weird feeling flowing inside her. It was a mix of embarrassment and somehow excitement. She knew that her sister was drunk and all, but her body refused to move as she just watched her sister licking her earlobe.

The younger girl let go of a small moan as she felt the rough tongue on her right ear. She felt hotter than before. She felt like more blood was gathering at her face.

Honoka licked the small organ for a while more, earning more muffed moan from her sister in process, and leaned back after a while. She took a glance at her handy that was Yukiho’s expression right at that instant. The younger was feeling warmth at her lower region. Her face was red from a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

The ginger grinned. “You’re cute when like this.” …and then licked her own lick, preparing from her Christmas’ feast.

“D-don’t say something embarrassing…” Yukiho tried to debate, but was silenced by a pair of lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt her sister kissing her. Honoka had her eyes closed at that instant and was fully enjoying the kiss. The younger on the other hand was still trying to debate or else, her mind would go crazy.

She was scared that she might take advantage of Honoka’s current state. And yes, Yukiho had feeling for her sister, to the point of feeling sick when separated from each other a long time. That was mostly why she decided to enroll at the same college.

So, Yukiho tried hard to push the ginger, but her hands had no strength in them. It was as if her body was melting slowly but surely. To make thing even worst, she felt Honoka’s tongue pressing against her lips, trying to find a way to go inside her mouth.

The red-head clenched her teeth and lips as hard as she could. She didn’t want to make these kinds of things to Honoka when she was drunk. Unfortunately for her though, the ginger bit Yukiho’s lower lips, causing her to gasp and slightly parted her lips due to the pain.

Honoka took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside the younger girl’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in instant, but the ginger soon won and made sure to explore every centimeter from that wet spot.

By that time, Yukiho has finally let go of any kind of resistance. She let her hand slid back on the floor and not trying to push the older anymore. She closed her eyes as well and took a liking in the taste of her sister’s tongue inside her mouth. She let herself dominated with zero resistance.

Honoka finally ended the kiss due to the lack of air and the need of breathing. She parted, but their red and warm faces were only few centimeters away from each other. They could still feel each other’s breathing on their cheeks as the two were panting from the kiss.

“O-Onee-chan…” the younger said in a soft voice. She decided to enjoy the present and care about the consequences the next day. All she wanted right now was to go further dib alongside her sister.

Honoka understood and crawled down; making sure to leave some butterfly kisses on Yukiho’s neck. She took the skin between her lips and then teeth before biting it. That earned a moan from both pain and pleasure from the red-head. She then gave the bitten spot a light lick as to ease the pain. The ginger then went even down, and remarked a red mark at the spot she just kissed.

The ginger moved her hand and slowly unbuttoned her sister’s top pajama, revealing white bra. After all buttons were unbuttoned, she lifted the younger girl a little so she could unclip the bra. The pair of little breast giggled as they were liberated from these tight undergarment.

Honoka didn’t waste any second as she quickly fondled both melons with her hands, earning more gasps from the girl at the bottom. The ginger didn’t stop there. She leaned in and gave the right mount a light kiss before sucking of the hardened nipple. Yukiho felt a burning sensation between her legs due to all her sister’s doing.

After making sure that the right breast was wet enough, Honoka turned to the left one and gave it the same attention she gave the other one second earlier.

The ginger finally get tired of sucking after about half a minute and traveled even downward until she met the younger girl’s navel. She gave it a light kiss and tried to insert her tongue in to find a very pleasing reaction from her sister.

Honoka didn’t stop there though as she crawled further down and removed her sister’s pant, and then her panties. She was greeted by a sign that made her grin. “Jeez… You’re already this wet, and yet we just began.”

Yukiho tried to roll her eyes. “S-stop saying embarrassing things and just do what you want…”

The ginger’s grin got wider and she soon found herself kissing the younger girl’s inner thigh. She spent few seconds there and finally decided to take the paradox part. She first gave it a gentle kiss before inserting her tongue inside.

Yukiho cried in pleasure as she felt a rough and wed organ entering her forbidden gate. She lifted her head and saw Honoka working her mouth on her most private part.

The red-head let out of another moan as she felt the tongue moving inside her. It was exploring every inch it could. A weir liquid was flowing out from the younger’s entrance. She had no clue of what it was or what it might taste, all she saw was that Honoka was drinking it. At least she knew that it wasn’t pee… but yet.

“Onee-chan… Why are you drinking? I-it’s dirty…” her body was betraying her words though as she felt a heavy wave approaching. Her eyes widened. “Onee-chan… I am going to… I am going to…” She had to clue of what was going to happen and couldn’t find the right word.

Second after, a wave of slimy liquid exploded from Yukiho’s entrance. She panted heavily after her big release and lifted her head to see a smile on Honoka’s face.

She felt so relaxed at that instant. Relaxed and relieved from all the heavy weight she has been shouldering. She felt really good. She watched as Honoka crawled back and gave her a gentle kiss this time.

Deciding that it wasn’t fair that she was the only one feeling good, Yukiho decided to deepen the kiss and pushed her sister on the sheets.

She then did what her sister did to her a while ago; she fully undressed her before playing with the ginger’s body. That earned some yelp and moans from the older girl.

After making sure to play with the upper part of her sister’s body for a while, she moved downward and found her sister was quite wet and warm. She wasted no time and mimicked Honoka’s early actions by kissing the spot between the girl at the bottom’s legs.

Some of the liquid that was flowing from her sister’s entrance went inside her mouth and she tasted it. ‘It wasn’t that bad’, she thought and decided to make her tongue dive in for more… and as planed, more of that ‘juice’ flooded. She got addicted in no time and started moving her tongue as to explore each part of Honoka’s inside.

Her sister’s moans got louder as Yukiho felt the inner wall tighten around her tongue. She felt Honoka’s hand grabbing her head and pushing her hard against her body. Yukiho took that sign as to let her continue. She tried to dive in as deep as she could.

Not long after, the force that pressed her against her sister’s body intensified and she felt more liquid dripping from the small entrance. It was too much for her to drink and some of the ‘juices’ fell on the futon.

Honoka’s grip on her head faded out as well and she crawled up to give her sister a light kiss. They parted after some seconds and smiled at each other.

“I love you, Onee-chan!” Yukiho finally admitted loud, only to earn a warmer smile from the mentioned girl.

“I love you too!” The older girl grabbed the red-head by the ways and rolled over to switch position. Honoka was now on the top and she had a huge grin drew on her face. “Let us end this, don’t you think?”

Not waiting an answer, the ginger slid her left leg under her sister’s right and placed the right one on top of Yukiho’s left leg. She then pushed forward, so their intimate part would meet.

They rubbed slowly at first, but quickened the pace after getting used. Moans and smacking sound were heard all around the small apartment and not long after, a loud scream from both of them.

The two sisters separated at let themselves fall back on the futon, tired from all this activity. They held each other’s hand, their eyes glued on the other ones. They were still panting heavily. No words could go out of their throat, but that wasn’t needed at the moment.

Yukiho decided to lean closer and Honoka took her in a warm embrace. Not long after, they both fell asleep. The red-head knew that the next day would be a really awkward one, but she knew that everything will end up well. Deep inside, she was really happy to hear that Honoka loved her as well. That was enough for her to foil her dream: being together with her sister until their last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
